


Silk

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Corset, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Mild D/s, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, very mild degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 6 - Daddy & CorsetStiles barges in on Derek in an interesting outfit, things get surprisingly better instead of worse for once.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chazmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazmagic/gifts).

Stiles knew he had trouble with boundaries. It wasn't exactly news to him, okay? And because of that, he's definitely walked on on things he wasn't meant to see, that he didn't want to see. This was…the polar opposite of that. Well, he's fairly certain he wasn't meant to see it, but he most definitely was not sorry for having seen it. Because Derek was standing in front of a full-length mirror (and where did that even come from), and that wouldn't be like...a big issue, except for what he was wearing.

Because Derek was in a silky black thing, his utterly perfect ass on display, and he was in the process of attempting to lace himself into an equally silky black corset. Stiles is pretty sure his brain is experiencing a crash a la the blue loading screen of death, because he's fairly certain that someone is yelling and that he's just...standing there. Staring. Probably with his mouth open. Possibly with drool starting to slip out of it. Actually, he's definitely sure someone is yelling, but it's like his ears are stuffed with cotton because all he can focus on is the beautiful pink flush that's creeping over more of Derek's tanned body than he's ever seen on display, and the way the muscles are rippling under his skin as they bunch while he turns, and the absolutely brain-melting sight of Derek's cock and balls straining against the front of the panties he has on when he turns and starts to stalk forward. Stiles can't even begin to stop his eyes from watching the shift of Derek's junk as he moves.

"Do you need a hand?" The words are out and it takes a minute for Stiles to even realize it was him that spoke. He only figures it out when Derek stops moving and Stiles can finally drag his gaze up to see Derek's face, chiseled jaw shaved smooth for the first time in awhile, anger warring with confusion in his expression.

"What?"

"A hand. Like help. Do you need some? To lace that up?" Stiles has no idea how his voice is coming out so steady, because inside it's like every alert bell in his body is clanging, warnings and danger and arousal so strong he is surprised he even has room for other feelings all fighting and churning inside of him. He's honestly surprised when Derek blows out a breath and turns to walk back towards the mirror.

"Okay." Derek's voice is weirdly sedate, but Stiles isn't going to question it. Just walks over and Stands behind Derek for a minute, making sure his hands aren't shaking before he reaches for the laces. He tightens the just enough to hope he's got the right amount of slack for a bow when Derek makes a noise in his throat.

"Something wrong?" Derek shakes his head a little at the question, makes another noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort, if Stiles thought Derek was capable of doing anything so inelegant. He waits, because none of that was an answer, and eventually he hears the click of Derek's throat as he swallows.

"Tighter."

"Oh, okay." Stiles sets about pulling on the laces starting at the top and working his way down, tightening them as much as he can, trying to ignore the slight jiggle of Derek's ass cheeks each time he yanks on them. When he's back down to the slack, it's grown significantly, and he holds it tight before opening his own mouth. "Better? Enough?"

Derek shakes his head, turns so he can catch Stiles out of the corner of his eye. "Tighter."

"Okay, I'm, uh, I don't know how much more I can pull, but I'll try."

Before Stiles can shift his grip again, Derek is leaning sideways, reaching for a chair Stiles hadn't noticed and pulling it in front of himself. Stiles only gets another moment of confusion before Derek is bending nearly in half, hands gripping the edges of the seat. Stiles maybe loses his grip on the laces for just a moment, because he's had fantasies that definitely included a similar position.

"Stiles!" Derek barking his name is enough for him to at least tighten his grip again before he loses the lacea completely, though he can see that the corset has loosened significantly and he can feel himself blush faintly because of his inattention. "Focus."

"Yes, focus. Right." Stiles takes a breath to try and refocus (and fuck is that hard with Derek's ass sticking out like that, cheeks spread a little from his stance, showing Stiles a bit of the thong's material as it sits between those cheeks). The thing is, he has to get closer now, because the top of the corset is much further away than it was. And that means he has to practically plaster himself against Derek to reach to top of the lacing. There's less than a half inch of space between their bodies and Stiles finally thinks that maybe he's not actually going to be able to do this. He tries anyhow. 

On the first pass, he gets it back to the tightness it was at before he was completely distracted by Derek bending over for him (for his help anyhow). But he knows that isn't as tight as Derek wants it, and so he leans over him again, the ends of the laces wrapped around one hand to keep it from loosening. But he can't quite get the grip he needs to pull it tighter. Not with the angle he's trying to bend at with no support. He's going to have to press himself against Derek, and that's going to open the biggest can of embarrassing worms in existence, because there's going to be no hiding how much he's enjoyed all of this since the moment he barged into Derek's room unexpectedly.

But Derek is standing there, bent over at what has to be an uncomfortable angle, waiting patiently because Stiles offered to help him, so he's got to at least try to get it right. Even if he'll never be able to look at Derek again when the man realizes how hard up Stiles is for him. Even with him in lace panties and a corset. Maybe especially with him in them. 

"Just, uh, I need to…" Stiles gives up trying to explain his intentions when words fail him (which, rude, he's always got words, especially in awkward situations, even if they don't always help), and instead he just shifts that last bit closer, erasing the distance between their bodies and using Derek's to help balance and support him as he leans over to try tightening the lacing as much as possible. "Sorry."

The apology is soft, comes just as soon as his crotch makes contact with Derek's ass, because he knows that none of this was an invitation for Stiles to ogle him or to spill his arousal all over Derek. At least it's worth it when he starts tugging and tightening, seeing how the space between the two sides of the corset shrinks to almost nothing. Derek's breath hitches when Stiles gets a few grommets down, and it almost feels like he pushes his ass back against Stiles' crotch, but that can't be right.

There's another minute as Stiles works the slack downwards, tightening a few more grommet sections, and then Derek is breathing hard again, something that sounds like a soft moan coming from him. When Derek's ass brushes over his crotch again, Stiles can't possibly mistake it for anything other than purposeful. He confirms when he pushes his hips forward, almost grinding himself against Derek, and is rewarded with Derek shuddering, moaning clearly this time, and then grinding his ass back harder. 

It's a revelation. When Stiles reflexively yanks on the laces, Derek shifts back against him again, and Stiles thinks he gets it. Runs his free hand up the side of Derek's him, over his ribs. He pulls back on the hand holding the laces, keeping the tension in them, as he leans further over until he can speak closer to Derek's ear.

"Should've told me what you wanted. I want to give it to you, just need you to keep being good while I finish tightening you in. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?" Stiles has no clue where the words come from, but he's rewarded with another full body shudder from Derek followed by a nod of his head. "Good boy."

"Girl." Derek's voice is almost inaudible, and Stiles is sure he misheard.

"What was that?" He thinks Derek isn't going to answer, but after watching a new flush crawl up Derek's back, he hears him clear his throat, head turning so he can meet Stiles' gaze again. His voice comes out much stronger when he clarifies.

"Girl. Want to be your good girl...daddy." And holy fuck, mayday mayday, Stiles' cock twitches so hard at that he thinks it's trying to leave his body, but also holy fuck yes. He pulls hard on the laces, hips grinding forward of their own accord, cock definitely proving he has less than zero problems with that request.

"Okay baby girl, hold still for daddy, show me how good you are." Stiles thinks he should feel absolutely stupid as the words come out. As he calls Derek baby girl despite his bulk. As he refers to himself as daddy even though Derek's got at least six years on him. But all he actually feels is ridiculously turned on. 

The corset is already nearly laced as tight as it will go, but the last few sections of grommeting take all of his concentration for the next few minutes, and he has to fight to keep the laces from loosening, leaning back and bracing his feet as he pulls it tight. He does his best to ignore the tiny shifts of Derek's hips as he fights the pull against his body, tries to stay still and in position. Finally, after what feels like forever, he manages to tie it off right enough that there's no hope of it accidentally coming undone. He takes a minute to shake out his poor right hand, return some of the feeling to it after he spent so long with the laces wrapped tightly around it while he worked. When sensation has returned, he uses both hands to pet along Derek's sides.

"How does it feel? Tight enough?" Derek doesn't answer, just nods his head a little. It's not enough now for Stiles, so he skims his hands further, wraps one over Derek's waist and slides the other up to grip gently under Derek's chin, forcing him to stand and straighten, facing the mirror. Stiles miraculously doesn't lose his balance when he shifts to one foot so he can hook the other around a chair leg and shove it out of the way, returning his attention forward when he's done and hooking a chin over Derek's shoulder so he can see their reflection in the mirror.

"Daddy asked you a question. How does it feel baby girl?"

"Good. Tight enough. Thank you daddy."

Stiles swallows against the sudden burst of arousal and then focuses back on their reflection, sliding one hand over the corset, down over Derek's hip and caressing his thigh. 

"You look so beautiful baby girl. So pretty for daddy. Is that why you dressed up? Wanted to show off?"

"Yes daddy, wanted to look good for you." It should just be a line, Derek hadn't known Stiles was coming over, hadn't been expecting him. Except it doesn't sound like one. Stiles lets his fingers trace circles over Derek's thigh, skimming the edge of the panties while he thinks about it. Because when he does, he remembers just how good alpha hearing is. How far away he would've been still when the sound of his jeep hit Derek's ears. More than enough time for him to throw on jeans and a shirt and a jacket to hide any bulge from the corset - or even to remove it entirely - long before Stiles would've been close enough to barge in and surprise Derek. His own breath hitches as he has the thought, and it takes effort to meet Derek's gaze in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Yes daddy, wanted you to see me like this." Derek's eyes don't skate away as he speaks, just stay steady and open on Stiles', and he can't help the way it makes his heart trip a little in his chest, his throat going dry. 

"Tell me what you want baby girl."

"Want you to fuck me." Stiles' eyes squeeze shut and his cock throbs in his jeans, hips hitching against Derek's ass before he releases him, uses a hand on his back to urge him toward the bed. 

"Okay. I can do that." Stiles strips down as he watches Derek crawl up onto the bed and onto all fours, legs spreading wide as he drops to his elbows, ass hitched up. Stiles steps forward once he's naked, hands trailing softly over Derek's cheeks, fingering the material stretched tight between them. "Lube?"

Derek reaches under the pillow above him, comes back with a small bottle but hesitates before passing it back to Stiles.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Will you lick me first? Just a little bit? Been dreaming of your mouth on my pussy." Stiles clamps a hand around his cock when it pulses again, lets out a groan at the shyness in Derek's voice.

"Yeah, that's...yeah." Stiles crawls up behind Derek, grateful the bed is so large, and uses his palms to spread Derek's cheeks further apart. The thin scrap of material looks obscene against the whorled hairs outlining Derek's hole, in the best way possible. He leans forward and runs his nose up Derek's cleft, letting his tongue dart out to wet the material right over Derek's rim. He repeats the motion a few times before shifting his grip, using a thumb to pull the panties out of the way and give him his first glimpse of Derek's furled hole.

"Such a pretty pussy baby girl. So tight and pink." Stiles runs his nose over the crinkled skin, letting out a soft puff of air from his nostrils, enjoying the way it makes Derek's hole twitch, before he brushes his lips over it and lets his tongue unfurl from his mouth, softly licking over the pucker. "So delicious baby girl. Your pussy tastes so good." Stiles licks over Derek's hole a few more times, making sure he's nice and wet, before he points his tongue and wriggles it against the right entrance, pushing it all the way in when Derek relaxes against the intrusion. Stiles takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue in and out, mimicking what he plans to do with his cock soon.

"Such a good girl, opening up for daddy, getting nice and wet. You like it when daddy tongue fucks your pussy baby girl?" Derek nods, his breath coming out in harsh pants already. "Want me to keep licking your pussy or do you want me to fill you up with my daddy cock?"

"Fill me up daddy, please, need it. Been a good girl for you, want you to fuck me." That's all the encouragement Stiles needs, and he's popping the cap on the lube and slicking himself up before Derek can even finish speaking. He runs his lubed hand over Derek's hole, admires the glisten, and pushing one finger inside, happy to see Derek is relaxed enough not to fight the intrusion, and then he's gripping his cock to hold it steady as he slowly pushes in, watching the way Derek's ass just parts around his meaty cock, practically sucking him in like a real pussy would. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. Feel like you were made for daddy's cock."

"Was. M'pussy made for your cock daddy. Made to be your cocksleeve." 

"Oh fuck, what a filthy mouth you have baby girl. Never knew you were so dirty. Love it." Derek's body is rocking back into Stiles' as he pounds away, meeting him thrust for thrust, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the room.

"Wanna be your good girl slut daddy. Want you to fill me up, make my pussy creamy. Want everyone to know I'm daddy's little girl."

"Fuck baby, gonna do that, gonna fill you up with my come until it's dripping out of your pussy and then just pull your panties back in place, wanna see them stained with my mess. Want everyone to smell me on you."

"Please daddy, do it. Want it. Wanna come on your cock. Make me squirt daddy." Stiles moans as his place increases, hips losing their rhythm and he reaches around and shoves his hand into the front of Derek's panties.

"C'mon baby girl, gonna play with your clit, wanna see it squirt. I'm close. Daddy wants to see you come." Stiles doesn't so much stroke Derek's cock as he fingers it, pinching at the head and rubbing against the slit until Derek is clenching down around him, practically whining as his cock stiffens and starts pulsing out his release. It's enough to too Stiles over the edge and then he's grinding in hard, feeling his own cock spit out his come deep inside of Derek's ass.

Stiles is careful when he pulls out, thumb gliding over Derek's reddened rim as he admires the trail of come that drips down. He watches it roll down Derek's cleft until it gets lost in the hair on his balls and then he shifts the panties back into place, the material barely covering Derek's hole and darkening instantly as more come slips out of his ass. As soon as Stiles stops touching him, Derek collapses forward, not seeming to care that he's in the wet spot. Stiles crawls up over him, hands skimming over his sides, and sees the way the edges of the corset are digging into Derek's skin. It takes more effort than it should, but Stiles manages to get the knots undone with some insistent tugging, ignoring the sound of protest Derek makes and the shifting like he's going to sit up, and begins to unlace the corset. 

"Hush. It's too tight to sleep in. Even for a werewolf." Something in his voice or words takes all the fight out of Derek and he relaxes down into the mattress, doesn't fight when the laces are out completely and Stiles tugs the material out from beneath him, leaning to drop it gently off the bed. "C'mon, up to the pillows."

Stiles manages, with not too much grumbling, to get Derek's head on a pillow, and slots himself against him. Derek's still mostly on his stomach so Stiles hooks a leg over Derek's, hand sliding down over Derek's ribs, watching the red lines left from the corset fade. He can't help himself when he hits the curve of Derek's ass, follows it down and between his cheeks, smirking when Derek pushes up slightly against his fingers as they skim over the now soaked bit of silk, teasingly pushing at where his hole is beneath the material, enjoying the way they get even wetter, before he gives in and drapes his arm over Derek's waist. Stiles presses a gentle kiss to the shoulder blade beneath his cheek.

"We need to talk about this after our nap."

"Fine." Stiles laughs softly at the grumpy tone, but he knows Derek knows he's right. Stiles doesn't want this to be a one-off, but they're gonna have to figure out what exactly they both want. He's pretty sure neither one of them will be disappointed by the conversation. And it's on that happy thought that he closes his eyes and follows Derek into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
